Même la galaxie a besoin de frontière
by Camarade Harmonia
Summary: Une jeune future boss de team décide d'aider Handsome pour le problème de la team galaxie !
1. intro

**Disclamer :** Rien de m'appartiens, a part Sonoko Harmonia

 **Note :** Je voulais écrire cette fanfic depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment trouvé l'inspiration. J'utilise les nom japonais pour les personnages, mais j'ai pas eu l'habitude pour les pokemon donc ça sera les noms français

* * *

Handsome était en train de lire a son bureau une lettre écrite par un de ses collègues d'Hoenn. C'était un autre officier du nom de Stanislas qui l'avait écrit, pour prévenir que sa fille adoptive allait passer dans la région de Sinnoh et que sous ses conseils, elle allait voir l'homme qui lisait la lettre. Handsome soupirait, avant de mettre sa lettre dans son bureau. Il avait juste eu comme explication qu'elle pouvait être utile pour arrêté la team Galaxie. Le membre de la police international ne voulait pas vraiment utiliser la fille adoptive de Stanislas ; elle n'avait que dix-huit ans, elle était encore trop jeune pour traîne dans ce genre d'affaire, même si elle était depuis peu chef de la team de son père biologique.

"Handsome ! Il y a une gamine qui est là pour toi" Fit un homme

La porte s'ouvrit, l'homme qui avait parler était déjà en train de partir. Il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et aux grands yeux rouges qui était la. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au bas du dos, elle souriait. Handsome levait la tête, elle souriait et tenait un petit étourmi marron dans ses bras. Elle était habillée comme n'importe quel jeune de son âge ; une chemise a carreaux et un jean. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'elle était chef d'une Team. Handsome pensait qu'elle-même ne se rendait pas spécialement compte qu'elle avait de tels responsabilités. Comment lui en vouloir, peu de personne avait prit ce rôle a son âge, sans avoir de l'aide.

"- Tu sais, tu peux rentré Sonoko ! Avoua Handsome en rigolant

\- Je préfère attendre votre accord !"

Handsome rigolait, et Sonoko rentrait et s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau de l'inspecteur. Elle posait son sac en bandoulière a côté d'elle. Le petit pokemon vol était en train de dormir dans ses bras.

"- Je n'ai pas utilisé ton nom de famille ici, je pense que ça serai mal venu de l'utiliser ici, après tout ce que ton père a fait

\- Merci, j'utilise en ce moment le nom de jeune fille de ma mère pour pas trop faire de vague dans cette région ainsi que celui d'Alio et Stan. Avoua Sonoko"

Alio et Stan étaient les surnoms que donnait Sonoko a ses parents adoptifs. Sonoko était par le sang une Harmonia-Gropius, même si elle utilisait de façon usuel juste le Harmonia. Mais, son père étant un malfaiteur, elle préférait attendre un peu avant de dévoiler ses noms de famille. Elle préférait faire ça, et Handsome comprenait totalement, et respectait ce choix. Elle ne voulait pas montrer quelle avait un lien avec un tel homme.

"- Susuki-Zolotarev je crois non ?

\- Exact ! Répondit seulement Sonoko."

Handsom lui expliquait qu'un groupe de personne habiller en cosmonaute voulaient créer un monde pur, et qu'ils recrutaient des membres. Bien sûr, il lui précisait bien qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher d'eux. Parce qu'il la considérait comme trop jeune, et il ne voulait pas impliquer une civile dans l'histoire. Handsom lui avait aussi indiqué la ou elle devait dormir, dans l'hôtel route 213, près du lac courage. La jeune fille y allait de ce pas pour poser ses affaires et un peu se détendre. Sonoko voulait un peu visiter la région pendant quelle était la, vu qu'elle prenait réellement son poste de boss a ses dix-huit ans et demi, elle voulait apprendre un maximum de chose avant de devenir une chef, pour quelle puisse avoir un minimum d'expérience. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'occupait de son pokemon vol, lui donnant des poffins. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, puis elle souriait a son pokemon shiney. Sonoko était née a Kanto, même si elle avait vécu huit ans a Hoenn, elle avait l'habitude de comparé avec sa région d'origine.

"Ca se dirait d'allez un peu dehors?"

Le petit pokemon vol était tout content et sautait dans les cheveux de Sonoko. Elle rigolait, puis se levait, pour allez dehors. La petite boss sortait pour prendre l'air. Il y avait la plage tout près de son hôtel. Sonoko trouvait que Sinnoh était une très belle région d'après ce quelle avait vu. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait rester ici, c'était un de ses principaux défauts, Sonoko ne planifiait jamais rien. Elle devait faire en sorte de partir petit a petit ce défaut, elle pensait qu'un boss devait un minimum planifier pour réussir a tenir sa team. Sonoko repensait légèrement a ce qu'avait évoquer Handsome a propos de la team galaxie, la jeune fille voulait vraiment aidé le policier a s'occuper du cas de la team Galaxie. Et la jeune fille s'était promis quelle allait coûte que coûte aidé la région de Sinnoh a ce niveau la.


	2. Akagi

Sur les rives du lac vérité, un homme aux cheveux bleu-gris fixait l'étendue d'eau. C'était le chef de la team Galaxie : Akagi. Il s'était isolé pour une seconde fois pour pensé un peu au pokemon légendaire qui devait vivre ici. Il préférait être seul pour réfléchir a tout ça, pour parfaire son plan. Il ne pensait qu'à ça, ces derniers temps. Il aimait bien être ici, le calme du lac l'apaisait. Il pensait a plusieurs choses jusqu'a ce qu'une voix l'interpelant lui fit perdre le fil de sa pensée. Il ne se retournait pas pour voir la personne qui l'avait appeler.

"M'seus vous allez bien ?"

C'était une gamine qui l'avait interpeller, cette gamine était Sonoko. Mais, Akagi ne connaissait pas du tout la jeune fille. Elle avait contre elle son pokemon vol, la petite aimait pas que son petit pokemon soit dans une pokeball. Akagi du coin de l'oeil Sonoko et ses grands yeux rouge. Oui, il avait déjà vu ce regard et ses yeux dans le passé. Il n'avait plus vu un tel regarde depuis plus de huit ans. Aux yeux d'Akagi elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Sonoko paraissait très jeune malgré ses dix-huit ans.

"Pourquoi une Harmonia me pose cette question ?"

Sonoko fut déstabilisé par la question qu'Akagi posait, il connaissait les Harmonia ? La futur boss avait toujours entendu que ses yeux et son regard ressemblait fort a ceux des Harmonia. Mais, elle détestait ce regard, cela montrait son appartenance aux Harmonia. Elle n'aimait pas cette partie de sa famille. Elle sentait que l'homme avait eu un passif avec les Harmonia, au vu de son ton et au vu de la question. Elle ne savait pas que sa famille était connu par-delà des frontières de Kanto et d'Unys.

"- Vous connaissez la famille de mon géniteur ? Demandait Sonoko

\- J'ai connu deux Harmonia, G-cis et Takeru

\- Vous avez cité respectivement le nom de mon oncle et celui de mon géniteur"

Sonoko refusait d'appeler autrement son père que par l'appellation "géniteur". Pourquoi l'appeler comme ça ? Il n'avait jamais été la pour elle, ni pour ses frères. Et G-cis était son oncle, qui a presque été plus la pour elle que son père, et encore. N n'avait pas encore été adopté par G-cis quand Akagi l'avait connu. Akagi sentait que Sonoko avait de la haine en vers son père, il s'était promit de garder pour lui cette information, cela pouvait servir.

"- Je pensais pas voir une Harmonia ici. Tu as pas la stupide team Plasma ou la team Frontière a gérer ?

\- La team plasma j'ai pas le droit de la gérer, mon cousin est déjà boss de cette team et de toute façon j'ai la team frontière a gérer."

Elle s'était dit quelle ne devait pas dire quelle été pas totalement boss de la team frontière, qu'en attendant c'était son futur bras droit qui géré les affaires internes. Aux yeux de Sonoko, il ne fallait pas le dire. Akagi fixait d'un air froid Sonoko.

"on se reverra _Harmonia_ "

Akagi avait bien insisté Longuement sur le Harmonia, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas spécialement pourquoi. Et l'homme s'en allait doucement, Sonoko ne bougeait pas. Elle était encore déstabilisé par le petit échange qui venait de se faire. Quelqu'un dans cette région savait qui elle était réellement. Sonoko respirait lentement, sentant quelle allait faire peu être une crise d'angoisses parce quelle repensait a son père. On lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait a l'homme qui devait être son père et elle ne supportait pas ça. Très souvent elle avait fait des crises d'angoisses assez violente quand on parlait de son père ou qu'on la comparait a lui, elle en pleurait très souvent aussi. Le petit pokemon vol se collait a sa dresseuse, tout en faisant des petit cris. Sonoko regardait son pokemon

"N a de la chance, il sait vous comprendre totalement"

N était le cousin de Sonoko. Étant petits, ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Mais par un concours de circonstances ils ont du se quitter assez rapidement. C'est qu'assez récemment qu'ils avaient reprit contact, le vingt-six décembre. Sonoko avait une bonne mémoire pour ces choses la. La jeune boss se rappelait quelle voulait voir le professeur de cette région, et comme il n'était pas a son laboratoire, c'était pour ça quelle s'était un peu éloigné de la ville ou son laboratoire était.

"Allez Etourmi, on va voir le professeur hein ?"

Le pokemon semblait être d'accord. De toute façon, il ne quittait plus sa dresseuse depuis qu'elle l'avait sauver. Le petit avait été attaquer par les membres de sa famille car il avait une couleur différente. Etourmi fut sauvé par Sonoko et sa florizarre. Depuis, le pokemon refuse d'être loin de sa dresseuse. Et il aimait bien Sonoko, elle ne le forçait pas a évoluer ce qu'Etourmi ne voulait pas faire pour le moment.

"Let's go to littorella !"

La jeune fille s'en allait, la ville était a deux pas donc elle pouvait y allez rapidement a Pied. Et surtout elle était dans l'incapacité d'utiliser un de ses pokemon pour vol, il n'y avait qu'Etourmi qui pouvait l'apprendre. Même si Sonoko n'était pas bien grande ni lourde, un petit pokemon ne pouvait pas la porter. Et, un peu d'exercice n'aurai pas fait de mal, Surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas trop bouger en temps normal. La jeune fille arrivait devant le laboratoire du professeur de la région. Le professeur Nanakamado était un des professeurs les plus âgée, Sonoko se demandait même si il n'était pas plus âgé que le professeur Chen.

"Allez, on y va !"

Sonoko avait un peu d'appréhension, elle avait un petit côté timide quelle essayait de faire partir. Elle respirait un grand coup avant de rentrer dans le laboratoire


	3. Shirona

L'entretien que Sonoko avait eu avec le professeur Nanakamado était surtout tournée vers les pokemon de la région de Sinnoh. La futur boss trouvait ça normal, Le professeur connaissait mieux que quiconque ces pokemon. Sonoko commençait doucement a mieux les connaître. Sonoko était très contente d'avoir pu avoir ce rendez vous avec le professeur, il devait être occupé dans ses recherches. Le professeur avait conseiller a Sonoko d'aller voir le maître de la ligue de Sinnoh, pour voir un peu le niveau de la dresseuse la plus forte de cette région. Sonoko ne voulait pas encore se battre contre le maître, mais un peu faire connaissance ne fera pas de mal. La jeune fille avait été accompagnée par le professeur jusqu'a la ligue, il avait donner rendez vous a un ami de longue date là bas. Sonoko se demandait comment elle aurait fait pour y aller, au vu de son manque de Pokemon eau et vol... Sonoko c'était promis qu'un jour, elle allait en avoir un d'un de ces deux types, car elle n'était pas indépendante dans ces cas la.

Lorsque Sonoko rentrait dans le Hall de la ligue pokemon, une jeune femme blonde était la, c'était Shirona, une des rares femmes ayant un rôle important. Il n'y avait aussi Dianthéa qui était aussi maître de la ligue. Sonoko respectait énormément ces deux femmes et les prenait comme modèle et espérait qu'elle serait comme elles plus tard. Mais cette admiration Sonoko la gardait au fond d'elle, en se disant qu'il y avait énormément de personne qui leur avait déjà dit. Le regard du maître de la ligue se posa sur Sonoko

"- Tu dois être Mademoiselle Suzuki-Zolotav? Demanda Shirona

\- Oui ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Sonoko... Et c'est Susuki avec S un madame"

Shirona avait bien senti que Sonoko était gênée de parler et encore plus de reprendre pour la prononciation de son nom de famille. Mais, Shirona trouvait ça normal de reprendre pour ce genre de chose, et en plus, elle n'était pas bien méchante. Mais souvent, a cet âge, on était timide, et surtout Shirona avait entendu certaine choses sur Sonoko qui expliquerai le pourquoi elle était si timide et si réservée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou non, mais, si cela se révélait vrai, le maître de la ligue pensait qu'elle était loin d'être tout ce que la jeune fille avait vécu. Shirona s'était promis une chose ; ne jamais lui en parler. Shirona savait très bien que dans le monde des grands dresseurs pokemon, cela parlait beaucoup des uns et des autres, la jeune femme blonde voulait protéger un maximum Sonoko de ça. Surtout que ce qu'il se disait était très souvent faux.

"- Je suis désolée d'avoir mal prononcé ton nom de famille. Fit Shirona

\- C'est... Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive souvent, ma mère avait aussi beaucoup ce souci"

Aussi, loin, que ses souvenirs remontaient, Sonoko avait souvent entendu les gens se trompé dans le nom de famille de sa mère. Elle s'était faite a l'idée qu'il y aurait toujours des gens qui allaient ce trompé.

"- Le professeur Nanakamado m'a dit que tu voulais me combattre...

\- J'aimerai bien madame ! Avoua Sonoko. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le niveau, j'ai mon équipe qui ne tiendra pas la route...

\- Pourtant, j'ai entendu que tu avais battu tout les champions de Kanto"

Sonoko fut surprise par la déclaration de Shirona. Comment elle savait ça ? En même temps... Elle réfléchissait, peu être que c'était une preuve de sa force qui sait ? Elle levait les épaules.

"- Ouais, c'est vrai... Mais je voulais parler de... De la team Galaxie avec vous. Avoua Sonoko

\- On va plutôt aller chez moi pour en parler"

Shirona n'aimait pas qu'on évoque la team Galaxie en publique, elle ne voulait pas effrayé les personnes, durant le chemin qui séparait la ligue a la maison de Shirona, cette dernière l'avait avoué a la petite dresseuse. C'était une réaction normal aux yeux de Sonoko. Les deux femmes arrivèrent assez rapidement a Celestia, dans la maison de Shirona. La maître de la ligue avait servis du thé a la jeune boss. Les deux femmes étaient assise a la même table. Sonoko était étonné qu'un maître de la ligue vécût dans une maison aussi banale. Mais cela montrait une certaine modestie de la part de Shirona, elle ne montrait pas qu'elle gagnait bien sa vie.

"Pourquoi tu t'intéresses a la team galaxie ? Questionnait Shirona

\- Handsom m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'en approcher, je me demandais s'ils étaient si dangereux que ça. Et puis... J'ai rencontré un homme assez étrange, je me demandais s'il avait un lien avec la team galaxie

\- Pour le moment ils n'ont rien fait de notable. Affirma Shirona. Et quel homme étrange tu as vu ?"

Sonoko expliqua alors le face à face qu'elle avait eu avec Akagi, ainsi a quoi il ressemblait. Elle trouvait ça étrange qu'une personne avait su directement son appartenance a la famille Harmonia. Shirona sentait que Sonoko n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était une Harmonia. Et cet homme... Shirona le connaissait.

"L'homme que tu as rencontré s'appelle Akagi. C'est un de tes collègues, il est le boss de la team galaxie"

Shirona se levait et commençait a faire les cent pas dans sa maison. Elle réfléchissait a ce quelle pouvait dire sur cet homme. Il y avait beaucoup de "on dit", ou "il parait", donc rien de sûr sur cet homme

"- Ce que je peux dire de sûr sur cet homme, c'est qu'il est né a Rivamar et que son grand père est encore en vie. Akagi est un génie, ses parents étaient très dur avec lui et il s'est réfugié dans les mythes de Sinnoh ainsi que les machines

\- Mais, pourquoi il veut rendre le monde parfait ? Demandait Sonoko

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Shirona. On dit de nombreuses choses sur lui, mais rien de concret. On suppose qu'une partie de son obsession peu venir de son éducation."

Sonoko commençait a comprendre petit a petit. Un génie solitaire qui est parti en vrille, un scénario digne d'un film. Pourtant, c'était bien réel, un homme voulait changer la face du monde a lui seul. C'était terrifiant.


	4. Saturn

Les semaines s'étaient écoulée, environs trois. Sonoko continuait ses recherches, pendant quelle entendait vaguement ce que faisait la team Galaxie, ils n'étaient pas spécialement méchant. Mais, le fait qu'ils fessaient de plus en plus de bruit inquiétait un peu Sonoko. Et en plus, dans quatre jour elle savait que son bras droit allait venir pour lui donner les pleins pouvoirs de sa team. Cela effrayait beaucoup Sonoko, et beaucoup de membre de sa team le savait. La jeune fille se baladait a Feli-cité perdue dans ses pensées. Qu'est quelle allait faire ? Et comment aidé Handsom pour la team Galaxie ? Sonoko avait l'impression que le temps lui manquait. Entre ses obligations de chef de team, ses recherches qui n'avaient pas vraiment et la team galaxie...

"Hey gamine!"

Sonoko sursautait, qui l'avait appeler ? Elle regardait un peu partout, et son regard se posa sur un homme habiller en clown. Il regardait fixement la jeune Harmonia, cela pouvait effrayé plus d'une personne. Sonoko avait du mal a ne pas se sentir effrayé devant un clown. L'étourmi de Sonoko regardait l'homme d'un regard méchant, prêt a attaqué si quelque chose se produisait. Mais cet homme semblait paniquer pour quelque chose. Qu'avait-il ? Sonoko s'inquiétait un peu pour cette personne.

"- Oui m'seus?

\- Tu as des pokemon n'est-ce pas ?!"

Sonoko fit un signe positif de la tête. L'homme fit signe a Sonoko de le suivre. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus suivit l'homme. Le clown emmena la jeune fille jusqu'au dernier étage d'une grande tours. Il y avait un homme, avec une tenue qui ressemblait un peu a la tenu qu'Akagi avait. Cela devait être un de ses sbires. Il retenait en otage des pokemon. Il devait être a peine plus âgé que Sonoko.

"Saturn-san... Le professeur ne veut pas nous donner ses recherches !"

Sans trop réfléchir, Sonoko courut vers ce fameux Saturn et le sbire qui venait d'arrivé. Saturn se demandait ce qui arrivait. Mais... Sonoko n'était qu'une enfant a ses yeux, rien de bien méchant. Elle ne semblait pas être une menace direct a la team Galaxie. Sonoko ne savait pas de quel professeur il s'agissait. Mais, elle savait qu'il faisait bien de ne pas donner ses recherches.

"- Laissez cet endroit tranquille ! Fit Sonoko

\- C'est pas une gamine de treize ans qui va nous donner des ordres. Répondit Saturn

\- J'en ai dix-huit. Ne me prend pas pour une gamine ! "

Sonoko sorti de sa poche une pokeball. Elle appela le premier pokemon quelle avait eu durant son aventure ; un Florizarre femelle. Saturn fut surprit de voir un tel pokemon dans l'équipe d'une jeune inconnue. Elle ne devait pas être quelqu'un de banal. Une championne d'une autre région ? Une grande dresseuse ? ... Aucune réponse venait en tête de Saturn. Si c'était une si grande dresseuse, il aurai déjà su qui était cette personne.

"Laissez cet endroit tranquille !" insista Sonoko

Le commandant de la team galaxie lança une de ses pokeball, un Acheomir sorti de cette pokeball. Un combat commençait entre les deux dresseurs. Sonoko avait un grand avantage sur le jeune homme. Le pokemon acier tomba K.O. Saturn rentra son pokemon dans sa pokeball, l'air agacer. Qu'est qu'une gamine aussi puissante faisait ici ? Sonoko avait remarqué une oreillette dans l'oreille du jeune homme. Saturn entendit son boss lui ordonner de partir au plus vite de l'endroit ou il était. La raison principal de cette demande était qu'il y avait eu trop de bruit a cause de ce combat et cela avait attiré trop de monde.

"Bien Akagi-sama."

Le jeune homme courut le plus vite qu'il pu. Sonoko se demandait ce qui se passait, et elle secouait la tête. Elle devait prévenir Shirona de cet incident. Et ça le plus vite possible, pour quelle puisse aidé sa région. Sonoko devait aussi aidé cette région, car les criminels de cette région allaient faire bien pire que des vols ou des crimes de bas étages ; ils allaient détruire le monde si ils n'étaient pas arrêté. Cela s'étendait bien au-delàs des frontières. Cela allait être très dangereux pour tout les êtres vivant


	5. frontière

Sonoko avait courut de féli-city jusqu'a Celestia. Elle devait prévenir Shirona qu'elle s'était battu contre un membre de la team Galaxie, mais la futur boss n'avait pas le numéro du maître de la ligue, donc allez voir en personne la jeune femme. C'était la seule option, du moins, Sonoko avait que trouvé ça dans la panique. Elle courut dans toute la ville, en appelant Shirona. Sonoko n'avait eu aucune réponse. La jeune boss rentrait dans une grotte, elle savait que Shirona aimait les mythes et peut-être quelle serait dans cette grotte. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cette grotte, mais pas Shirona... C'était Akagi. L'homme fixait une gravure sur le mur. Il fichait quoi dans cette endroit? Sonoko remarquait la gravure avec les trois pokemon légendaire qui devait habité aux trois lacs de cette régions. Il devait être entrain de s'informer sur ces pokemon

"Une gamine aux cheveux bleus avec l'accent de Kanto, un Florizarre femelle et un Etourmi shimmy , pas spécialement grande, un regard avec plein de détermination ... Ca ne pouvait qu'être toi _Harmonia_ "

L'homme se retournait petit a petit, fixant de haut Sonoko. Il faisait très peur a Sonoko. La jeune fille ne devait pas se montrer impressionné. Elle se tenait droite devant l'homme. Sonoko se pensait pas si petite. Ou alors, c'était l'homme qui était très grand. Il était très difficile a dire quel était la bonne formulation.

"- Akagi... Tu fiches quoi ici?

\- Je comprend mieux qui tu es... Fit l'homme. Tu es la futur boss de la team Frontière n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui a le même sang que celui qui posait les frontières"

Akagi faisait référence aux propos du premier chef de la team Frontière. Cet homme avait dit qu'il posait les frontières pour stopper certain criminels. Sonoko était de plus en plus effrayé par l'intelligence d'Akagi. Elle avala sa salive et fit signe que oui. Elle ne pouvait pas nié ce quelle était, ni nié que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était en parti le même que celui qui avait crée a team dont elle allait prendre la direction dans quelques jours. Il en savait de plus en plus sur elle, et ça n'allait pas. Elle s'était promit de laisser rien paraître... Et Sonoko n'aimait pas quand on ne répondait pas a ses questions.

"Tu sais, la galaxie ne peux être stopper par des frontières."

Ne pas être stopper... La phrase prononcé par Akagi raisonnait encore dans la tête de Sonoko. La jeune fille respira un grand coup avant de trouver le courage de répondre. Elle devait montrer quelle allait lui tenir tête malgré tout. Elle devait montré que les gens qui n'étaient pas dans la team Galaxie n'était pas pour ce qui se tramait.

"Je vais te stopper !"

L'insolence de Sonoko énervait au plus au point Akagi. Comment pouvait-elle s'imposer comme ça ? Et comment pouvait-elle être si sûre qu'elle allait le battre ? Akagi se sentait bien plus fort que tout les autres. Même si il ne montrait rien, le chef de la team galaxie était en colère. Comment un être inférieur a lui pouvait lui tenir tête ? Sonoko sortait une de ses pokeball, elle voulait se battre contre le chef de la team Galaxie. L'homme esquissa un sourire mauvais, il marchait pour se retrouver en face de Sonoko, a quelques mètre. Il toisa la jeune fille. Sonoko le fixa aussi, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle était pas sûre d'elle.

"Je pense pas que c'est le moment"

Sonoko fut perturbé. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le moment ? La jeune femme entendit Shirona l'appeler au loin. La jeune boss se retournait quelques secondes, la silhouette du maître de la ligue fut de plus en plus visible.

"tu t'intéresses aux Peintures murales ?" Demanda Shirona

Sonoko regardait bizarrement Shirona, elle ne voyait pas qu'Akagi était la ? La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se retournait, il n'y avait plus personne. Comment cet homme avait fait pour quitter si vite la pièce ? Et surtout sans être vu ? Elle réfléchissait quelques secondes, elle avait pensé qu'il avait peu être un pokemon avec l'attaque tunnel. Sonoko regardait de nouveau Shirona, et lui expliquait tout ce quelle avait vu, Son combat avec Saturn, la discussion quelle avait eu avec Akagi et aussi le fait qu'il était encore la il y a quelques secondes. Shirona était perplexe en entendant ça. Ce n'est pas quelle pensait que Sonoko était une menteuse, mais cela lui paraissait bizarre qu'il soit parti comme si de rien. Il fallait vraiment en parler aux autorités, ils avaient sans doute d'autres informations, et n'importe quoi sur la team galaxie pourrait être utile.

"- Tu en as parler a Handsom ? Demanda Shirona

\- Non... Je me suis dis que j'allais t'en parler en premier. Avoua Sonoko

\- On va ensemble a Felicity. Faut réellement en parler aux autorités. Fit Shirona

\- Tu me promet de me défendre si Handsom me dit quelque chose ?"

Cela s'entendait que Sonoko avait pas envie de se faire crier dessus. Le ressenti qu'avait Shirona se confirmait, elle trouvait que Sonoko était encore une petite fille, et, a ses yeux, cette phrase confirmait sa façon de penser. Shirona fit un signe positif de la tête en souriant. Elle devait rassuré la jeune fille. Sonoko faisait totalement confiance a Shirona pour ce genre de chose. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, a ses yeux, Shirona était ce genre de personne qui pouvait être fiable.

"- Merci.. Fit Sonoko.

\- C'est normal ! Viens Sonoko, on doit réglé cette histoire au plus vite."

La gamine fit un signe positif de la tête et rejoint Shirona. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper toute seule de cette histoire, c'est pour ça quelle devait en parler a la police. Shirona semblait convaincu aussi qu'en coopérant avec Handsom, l'histoire allait finir plus vite.


	6. Junior

"- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher d'eux Sonoko ! Il ne fallait pas s'approcher de ces personnes, ils ne sont pas fréquentables !

\- Handsom, ne lui cris pas dessus... Ce qui est fait est fait !"

Sonoko était assise devant le bureau d'Handsom, cela se voyait que la jeune fille se retenait se pleurer. La jeune fille avait du mal quand on lui hurlait dessus Handsom essayé de pas être plus en colère contre la jeune fille. Il fixait Shirona qui était près de la porte, adossé au mur. Elle avait raison, de toute façon, ce qui était fait, est fait. Il soupirait, puis, il fixait de nouveau Sonoko. Maintenant, on devait faire quoi ? La team Galaxie l'avait remarqué, et Akagi savait très bien qui elle était et son lien avec les Harmonia. Le chef de la team Galaxie était loin d'être stupide. Tout au contraire... Il était très connu pour son intelligente et son recul sur tout.

"Bon... Maintenant qu'ils te connaissent, et qu'ils savent que t'es une presque une menace..."

Presque une menace ? Elle ? Sonoko ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être une menace. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était une menace... Sans doute avec sa team... Mais, elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle serait une menace. Quelqu'un toquait a la porte.

"Rentrez, maintenant" Ordonna Handsom

Un homme aux cheveux roses arrivait. On aurait pu le prendre pour un petit garçon a cause de sa taille, il devait même pas faire un mètre trente. Il avait des grandes lunettes et il semblait être intimité de voir autant de personne face a lui. Il fixait Handsom avec ses grands yeux violet. Au vu de son accoutrement, il devait être un scientifique. Puis, le regard du jeune homme se posait sur Sonoko. Cette dernière se retournait, elle semblait le connaître.

"- Junior ?! Tu fiches quoi ici ?!

\- C'est demain que tu dois être promue Boss... T'avais déjà oublié? "

Sonoko se levait d'un coup. C'était déjà, demain qu'elle devenait officiellement Boss ?! C'était trop rapide. Sonoko avait oublié cette histoire avec cette histoire de team galaxie qui avait prit tout son esprit. Elle avait oublié que le temps passait. Handsom et shirona commençaient a comprendre que ce dénommé Junior devait être un haut placé de la team, au vu du tutoiement utilisé pour parler a Sonoko. Cette nouvelle chamboulée totalement les plans d'Handsom... Maintenant qu'ils avaient une nouvelle team dans les pattes... Deux groupes dans une seule et même région, ça serai dur a gérer. Même si l'inspecteur savait pertinemment que Sonoko allait les aider... Il y aurait des querelles quand même, bien plus que s'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique Team. Handsom soupirait tout en se laissant tombé sur sa chaise. Qu'est qu'ils allaient tous bien pouvoir faire ? Et surtout, la team galaxie commençait a faire du bruit... Il ne pouvait plus maintenant ignoré que Sonoko était connu d'Akagi. Ce dernier pouvait très bien vouloir éliminé la jeune fille avant quelle ne devienne trop forte. Handsom était contrarié, rien ne se passait comme prévu. C'était quelque chose qui énervait énormément Handsom.

"- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demandait Sonoko

\- Je ne sais pas." Avouait Handsom

Junior ne savait pas vraiment ou se mettre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Shirona fermait les yeux en réfléchissant. Il y avait bien une solution a ce problème.

"- Handsom, aucun membre de la team galaxie ne te connais ? Questionna Shirona

\- Évidemment que non, j'ai fait attention. Avoua Handsom

\- T'as qu'a faire semblent d'être un sbire qui a réussi a attraper Sonoko, comme ça tu en saurai plus sur ce que fait Akagi. Fit shirona

\- Pas bête !"

Handsom n'avait pas d tout pensé a cette éventualité. C'était une bonne idée, se faire passer pour un membre pour être au plus proche d'Akagi. Heureusement que Shirona était la, elle donnait un regard extérieur a ce qu'il faisait. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de réfléchir a comment avoir un Uniforme de sbire Galaxie.

"- Akagi ? Ce n'est pas le chef de ces cosmonautes ? Demandait Junior

\- Si c'est lui. Affirma Sonoko.

\- Leurs uniformes sont assez simples à faire, si vous voulez, je peux en faire un.

\- Il sera près quand ? Demanda Handsom

\- En fin d'après-midi, si tout va bien !"

Handsom accepta la proposition de Junior. Même si l'inspecteur ne savait pas quoi faire exactement quand il sera ce fameux sbire. Selon lui, il fallait pas trop avoir un plan précis, on ne savait pas a quoi pensait exactement Akagi, et donc il fallait s'attendre a tout avec cet homme. Et étant donner que Junior était assez proche de Sonoko, on pouvait lui faire confiance.

"- Je le fais maintenant ? Demandait le petit. Ca va vous aider.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. Dit Handsom

\- Je vais t'aider Junior ! Et je vais te montrer un coin ou on sera tranquille"

Sonoko et Junior s'en allèrent ensemble, laissant SHirona et Handsom en tête a tête. Shirona les avaient regardé comme si c'était deux enfants. Shirona fixa de nouveau Handsom, en faisant un petit sourire

"- Tu vois, il y a toujours une solution, il ne faut pas toujours crier. Fit la jeune maître de la ligue.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. Fit tout simplement Handsom."

Handsom levait seulement les épaules. Maintenant fallait attendre qu'ils aient à finir de faire ce fichu uniforme pour avancer dans cette mission.


	7. Voilaroc

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi. Il n'y avait qu'Handosme et Sonoko dans le bureau de l'inspecteur. La jeune fille était comme d'habitude habiller en civile, l'inspecteur avait demandé a Junior de faire en sorte que la cérémonie faisant de Sonoko la boss de sa propre team soit repoussé le temps qu'ils s'occupent de l'affaire de l'infiltration. C'est surtout qu'Handsome avait peur que l'histoire du sorte de sacre de Sonoko en temps que Boss viendrai aux oreilles d'Akagi et qu'il vienne faire pression sur la jeune fille.

"T'es prête Sonoko?"

Sonoko fit un signe positif. Handsome mettait une fausse perruque pour ressembler a n'importe quelle Sbire. L'homme avait confier son crapaud a Cynthia en attendant, l'homme avait du mal a l'envoyé en combat, étant un piètre dresseur, il voulait pas que son compagnon soit mit en danger inutilement. Sonoko avait aussi un micro sur elle, pour qu'Handsome écoute ce qu'il se disait entre les deux boss. Hadsome espérait que tout irai bien pour Sonoko, il aurai jamais voulu que la jeune fille soit en lien avec la team galaxie. Mais, maintenant, il devait faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais, Sonoko pouvait être une aide, avec du recule.

"Direction Voilaroc !"

Les deux complices d'en allèrent a pieds jusqu'a Voilaroc, Sonoko avait dit a son étourmi qu'elle serai obligé de le mettre dans sa pokeball. Une fois quasiment a la ville ou ils devaient se rendre, Sonoko enferma a contre coeur son pokemon dans sa pokeball. Handsome sourit en voyant cette scène puis respirait un grand coup, avant de faire semblant de prendre Sonoko violemment par le bras. La jeune fille essayait de faire en sorte d'être effrayé, ce qui ne fut pas dur, elle ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer avec la team Galaxie. Handsome emmenait Sonoko jusqu'au QG a voilaroc, Il avait entendu qu'il y avait Akagi dans ces bâtiments. LEs deux entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se firent assez rapidement repérer par Saturn et d'autre Sbire.

"... Vous avez eux la gamine ?" Questionnait Saturn un peu perplexe  
Cela lui semblait bizarre qu'un simple Sbire puisse réussir a avoir un dresseur qui avait réussi a battre un des commandants et qui avait le culot de tenir tête a Akagi. Saturn s'était promit de gardé un oeil sur ce sbire.

"- comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Gabriel ! Répondit Handsome

\- Très bien, je vais en parler au boss, peu être que t'aura un bon pokemon après ça."

Saturn prit a sont tours le bras de Sonoko, demandant a Handsome de la lâcher. Le commandant voulait montré la jeune fille a Akagi. Pour le coup, Sonoko avait réellement mal quand Saturn lui prit le bras, Handsome était nettement plus doux. Le commandant emmena Sonoko jusqu'au dernier étage, et lui expliquait qu'elle devait avoir un entretiens avec le boss, pour expliquer pourquoi elle lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Sonoko répondait pas du tout au commandant. Une fois arrivé au dernier étage, Saturn forçait Sonoko a aller vers le bureau du chef de la team Galaxie. Ce dernier était assit a sont bureau, entrain de s'occuper de papier.

"Boss ! Regardez ce qu'un Sbire a trouver"

Akagi levait en premier les yeux rapidement avant de reprendre sa lecture, il s'attendait a ce que se soit un cailloux quelconque qu'un sbire a prit pour une pierre rare, ou un pokemon sans utilité a ses yeux. Puis, quand il avait réalisé que la chose trouver par ce sbire avait une tignasse bleue, il relevait directement le regard. Alors, comme ça, Sonoko était douée en combat, mais contre Sbire elle ne faisait pas le poids. Il fit un petit sourire narquois. Il demandait juste a Saturn de partir, il voulait avoir un tête a tête avec Sonoko. C'était exceptionnel de l'avoir comme ça.

"- Alors tu t'es fait prendre par un sbire...

\- Il m'a juste attaqué dans le dos."

Handsome et Sonoko s'étaient mit d'accord sur la version a dire devant les membres de la team. Sonoko faisait la tête et regardait ses pieds. Akagi fit un petit rire, ce rire faisait peur.

"- Interessant... Akagi n'y croyait pas. Stupide comme tes frères.

\- Je ne suis pas comme Ted. Peu être comme Matsubusa, mais pas comme Ted."

Cela se voyait que Sonoko était en colère qu'on la compare a Ted. C'était le surnom de son grand frère, Teddy. Akagi était sûr que cela faisait mal a Sonoko de dire ça. Cela faisait une petite pique bien placé a ses yeux. Sans rien dire, l'Etourdi de Sonoko quittait sa pokeball et attaquait Akagi avec une attaque picpic sur l'homme.

"ETOURMI !"

Sonoko voulait reprendre son pokemon, mais Akagi donnait une frappe au petit pokemon qui été envoyé a l'autre bout de la pièce. La futur boss courut vers son Pokemon. Sonoko le prit dans ses bras, et Akagi se rapprochait de Sonoko

"- J'ai cru entendre qu'aujourd'hui tu es devenue boss, félicitation.

\- Je ne suis pas boss, j'ai demandé a mon bras droit de décalé ma prise de pouvoir. Et puis vous connaissez la suite"

Sonoko se levait, et fixait de façon mauvaise Akagi. Le boss pouvait pas la prendre au sérieux, c'était une gamine, elle n'avait pas la force de le battre, même si elle se rebellait contre lui. Mais, maintenant quelle était dans les bâtiments de la team Galaxie, elle pouvait être surveillée. Akagi appelait le professeur Pluto, pour qu'il emmène Sonoko dans le laboratoire, pour qu'il test sur la jeune fille la chaîne rouge sur elle. Parce qu'ils avaient besoins de cette chaine pour prendre le contrôle de pokemon. Et, si ça pouvait manipulé un humain, cela pouvait manipulé un pokemon. Sonoko regardait effrayé le scientifique, elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer.


	8. Retrouvailles

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Handsome s'en voulait, normalement Sonoko et lui devaient avoir eu un tête a tête avec le boss de la team Galaxie, mais rien ne s'est passer comme prévu. Handsome ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, et malgré quelques petites idées qu'il avait eu, aucune ne pouvait directement aider Sonoko. Il se rendait également tout les jours au QG de la team dans l'espoirs qu'il ait des nouvelles de Sonoko... Mais rien, les sbires devaient jamais être informé de ce genre de chose. Il se rendait toujours vers la même heure au QG, et la, il s'y rendait. C'était assez bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'un de ses coéquipiers se faisait prendre de la sorte par les personnes qui devait surveiller. Comme toujours, Handsome se mettait dans un coin du QG, avec les autres sbires qui étaient tous aussi intelligent qu'une brique. Avec le recul, il comprenait pourquoi il y avait tant de personne dans la team galaxie ; les principales proies des hauts placées étaient malheureusement des gens pas très intelligent, donc très facile a manipulé.

"Hey toi ! Euh... Gabriel !"

Handsome se retournait, c'était un des admin de la team qui l'avait interpeller... Cheveux rouges et court... Une femme... Cela ne pouvait qu'être Mars. Handsome se mit au garde à vous, pour que son rôle de petit Sbire soit crédible. La jeune femme se rapprocher de lui et murmura

"on a besoin de toi au 4eme étage. Cherche Saturn et il va te dire quoi faire une fois que t'y seras."

Handsome fit un signe positif de la tête, puis s'exécuta. Il avait envoyé un message discrètement a son boss, pour qu'il sache ce qu'il arrive. Pour le moment, l'objectif prioritaire était de Sauver Sonoko, et après, on s'occupait de la team Galaxie. Handsome rejoignit Saturn, comme prévu. Il était dans le bureau D'Akagi, avec le boss de team. Ils semblaient parler de quelque chose d'important... Mais Handsome n'avait rien entendu. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'inspecteur décidait d'aller les voir, cela faisait plus crédible.

"Excusez moi ?"

Les deux se retournaient. Ils avaient reconnu le sbire nommé Gabriel. Handsome l'avait bien vu, et il se posait toujours la question du comment, ils faisaient la différence entre tout les sbires, vu qu'ils se ressemblaient tous.

"- Nous avons besoin de toi, pour garder une porte. Fit Saturn.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui ne doit absolument pas sortir derrière cette porte, quoiqu'il arrive ne lui ouvre pas. Fit Akagi"

Handsome fit un signe positif de la tête. Au fond de lui, il espérait que c'était l'endroit ou était détenu Sonoko, pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Et dans le pire des cas, il savait ou était la jeune fille pour la sauver. Dans tout les cas, cette mission était bénéfique pour aider a sauver la jeune fille. Plus qu'à mettre en place un plan pour la sauver. Handsome se fit emmener par Saturn devant une porte, il n'y avait aucun moyen de voir qui était à l'intérieur. Saturn fit bien comprendre au Sbire qu'il ne fallait qu'il ouvre la porte que lorsqu'on apporte à manger a la personne. Bien sûr, au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il allait ouvrir pour voir qui était a l'intérieur. Selon Handsome, il fallait jusque qu'il attendent pour ouvrir cette porte, pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai personne qui remarque ce qu'il fait.

Une heure devait s'être écoulée, Handsome avait remarqué que cet endroit était bien isolé, que personne n'y allait spécialement. Il n'y avait personne qui était venu le voir, en réfléchissant bien, il s'était dit que pour plus de crédibilité, il fallait attendre le repas de midi pour ouvrir la porte, et espéré voir quelqu'un a l'intérieur. Il était aux alentours de onze heures, il fallait au moins attendre une trentaine de minutes avant de voir quelqu'un avec de la nourriture. Il hésitait aussi a poser des questions quand la personne avec la nourriture arrivait, pour savoir si elle savait quelque chose, mais Handsome avait peur qu'on le fasse disparaître parce qu'il était trop curieux. C'était une situation assez compliqué. Il attendait quelques longues minutes, Handsome entendait la personne a l'intérieur se plaindre. Enfin, le timbre de la voix de la personne semblait se plaindre, il ne comprenait rien a ce qu'elle disait. Cette personne parlait bas et doucement, dans une langue qui ressemblait un peu a celle que Handsome parlait, mais en totalement différent. Un autre sbire arrivait avec un plateau avec une seule purée et un verre d'eau. Handsome regardait quelques instants le sbire, il se doutait qu'il ne savait rien sur ce qui se passait. Souvent, dans ce genre de groupe, les "sous-fifres" ne savaient absolument rien, et exécutaient les ordres sans opposé d'objections. Sans que le sbire ne prononce un seul mot, Handsome ouvrit la porte, le sbire posa au sol le plateau et parti. Handsome ne voyait absolument rien, la pièce était sombre et la ou attendait aussi Handsome était un endroit sombre. On aurait dit que tout était prévu pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir le visage de la personne.

"Pas faim"

Handsome reconnu directement la voix de la personne. C'était bien Sonoko qui était dans cette pièce, enfin assise au sol dans un coin. Il fit un petit sourire, puis prit la parole ;

"Sonoko, Faut que tu manges. Prends des forces et je m'occupe du reste"

Handsome ferma tout de suite après la porte. Sonoko fut surprise d'entendre la voix d'Handsome. Sonoko rampa au sol, puis commençait a manger. Elle était contente d'avoir vu qu'Handsome n'était pas très loin d'elle. Maintenant, il fallait attendre qu'il arrive a la faire partir de cette pièce sombre.


	9. Plan

Handsome avait eu le droit en début d'après-midi une pause, car travaillant de nuit en temps que Sbire, on lui avait accordé une pause. Il reprenait le travail vers vingt heures et il devait rester seul dans le quartier général jusqu'au matin. Avec cette pause, il avait donc le temps d'aller chez Shirona à Celestia pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait vu a Volaroc. Il devait tout dire a la jeune femme, elle voulait être tenue au courant dès qu'il avait des nouvelles. Elle était très impliquée également dans cette histoire et espérait que Sonoko puisse partir très vite de cet endroit. Mais, au vu de la popularité de Shirona, la voir a Volaroc signifiait qu'elle allait très probablement faire quelque chose contre la team Galaxie, et pour peu qu'un sbire la voit... Elle ne pouvait pas pour le moment se rapprocher de la team galaxie. Également, Handsome refusait de faire quelque chose comme ce qu'il a pu faire avec Sonoko. Il refusait catégoriquement de refaire quelque chose qui pouvait tourner comme ce qui s'était passer, il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne soit prisonnière de cette team.

"SHIRONA!" Hurla Handsome

Il ouvrit en grand la porte de la maison du maître de la ligue. La jeune blonde était assise sur son canapé en buvant du thé. Handsome avait oublié de retirer son déguisement de Sbire, Shirona avait du mal a savoir qui était cette personne. Un sbire qui se prenait pour Handsome ? Ou c'était réellement Handsome ? Par réflexe, la jeune femme sorti une pokeball, prête à envoyer son togekiss. Cradopaud reconnut directement son dresseur et s'accrocha a sa jambe, il n'y avait aucun doute sur qui était cette personne alors. Shirona rangea sa pokeball, elle n'avait donc rien a craindre de cet homme. L'inspecteur essayait d'expliquer ce qu'il avait vu tout en retirant sa perruque, mais la panique faisait qu'il n'était pas cohérent dans ce qu'il disait. Shirona respirait lentement. Il n'était cvraiment pas clair dans sa façon de parler, malgré les efforts que la jeune femme essayait de faire

"Handsome.. Parle plus lentement, s'il te plaît, je ne comprends absolument rien a ce que tu essayes de dire."  
Le calme du maître de la ligue énervait énormément Handsome, même s'il savait que c'était mieux d'être calme dans ce genre de situation... Mais la panique faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas être calme. Néamoins, il devait essayé d'être plus calme. La seule raison pour laquelle il devait rester calme était très clair, il fallait que Shirona puisse l'aider, l'inspecteur respirait, il fallait faire une phrase simple.

"Sonoko est enfermé dans le Quartier général de Volaroc, faut trouver un moyen de la sauver"

Il avait parler très lentement pour se faire comprendre. Mais, au moins, Shirona pouvait aidé. La jeune femme posait sa tasse de thé sur la table basse, et commençait a réfléchir a un plan. La réflexion avait duré quelques seconde, mais pour Handsome cela avait duré des longues minutes.

"Tu as les clefs de l'endroit ? On pourra faire en sorte d'aller la chercher la prendre dans la nuit."

Shirona se doutait qu'il y avait personne la nuit. En tout cas, il n'y avait pas grandes chances qu'il y ai des dresseurs puissant de nuit. C'était mieux de faire ça en toute discrétion, Handsome fit un signe de la tête. C'était peu être évident comme façon de faire, mais étant perturbé par ce qui s'était passé, Handsome n'avait pas eu le recule de bien réfléchir a tout ce qui c'était passé.

"Je vais m'occuper aussi de couper les Caméras de surveillance peu de temps avant que tu viennes."

Handsome préférait être avec Shirona, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas une équipe assez forte pour si jamais ce plan tourne mal. Également, cet homme connaissait par cœur le quartier général a force de se balader dans l'endroit, en espérant trouver une idée pour aider la jeune boss.

"- On se retrouve vers une heure du matin devant le quartier Général ? Questionna Handsome. Je ferai les préparatifs pour être tranquille.

\- Bien sûr"

Handsome sourit, il était d'un coup bien plus calme. Maintenant, il avait quelques heures devant lui. Il pouvait se reposer et se remettre de ses émotions pour être en forme pour la réalisation du plan. Il y aurait sans doute quelques embûches, mais avec Shirona tout ira bien. Il n'y avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter maintenant. La police internationale avait de la chance de pouvoir compter sur le dresseur le plus fort de la région pour les épauler et aussi pouvoir avoir du renfort.

"A ce soir"

L'homme parti de la maison du maître de la ligue. Il espérait juste qu'Akagi ne soit pas aussi fort qu'on le disait, le boss de la team galaxie commençait a avoir des doutes sur le double jeu d'Handsome, c'est pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas attendre une journée de plus selon l'inspecteur. Maintenant, il espérait seulement que tout se passe plus ou moins bien


	10. the End

Le soir était venu. Handsome avait réussi a faire en sorte de repérer ou était exactement les caméras de surveillances. Il avait décidé de faire en sorte qu'elles ne soit plus actives environs cinq minutes avant que Shirona viennent l'aider. Sinon, cela ferai trop suspect, et pour peur qu'Akagi avait un tableau de bord chez lui leur plan tombait a l'eau. Il avait réussi a prendre avec discrétion les pokemon de Sonoko. Il ne voulait pas spécialement remettre sa chance en jeu pour le moment. Il attendit calmement l'heure fixé avec Shirona, et bien sûr il n'allait pas retirer son costume de Sbire. En voyant l'heure approcher, il s'en allait, et coupait les caméras de surveillances. Il rejoignit Shirona dehors, et ils couraient tout les deux jusqu'au dernier étage pour récupérer Sonoko qui était a bout de force. Pourtant, elle avait l'air de refuser de dormir. Handsome avait réussi a passer le message que Shirona et lui allaient la récupérer ce soir. Handsome mit a la ceinture de Sonoko ses pokemon. Directement après, l'Etourmi de Sonoko sorti de sa Pokeball et se mit dans les cheveux de sa dresseuse. L'inspecteur et Shirona ne pouvaient que sourire en voyant ça. C'était incroyable comment certains Pokemon haïssaient rester dans leurs Pokeballs. Shirona avait pris Sonoko sur son dos. Maintenant, il fallait seulement rentrer rapidement chez Shirona. Tout se passait sans embûches, lorsqu'ils allaient sortir du Quartier général, ils entendirent un Rire assez lent. Les deux se retournèrent en même temps, il y avait Akagi adossé contre un mur. Il était la depuis quand ? Un sourire assez machiavélique se dessinait sur le visage du Boss de Team.

"J'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas un sbire comme les autres Gabriel, montre au moins ton vrai visage, pour que je sache qui a voulu me duper."

Handsome retirait sa perruque et l'uniforme de Sbire qui l'avait suivit jusqu'a présent. Il ne fallait pas nier qu'Akagi était un homme intelligent, pour avoir vu la supercherie... L'inspecteur sorti son insigne et la montrait a Akagi.

"Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Pour vos méfaits et également kidnapping d'une enfant !

\- Tu es légèrement moins intelligent que ce que je pensais... Je vais jamais me rendre comme ça ! Vient te battre !"

C'est vrai, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Handsome connaissait très bien le genre de personne qu'était Akagi. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'audace de vouloir le faire prisonnier comme ça? Handsome baissa son insigne, tout en réfléchissant a un meilleur plan. Il ne pouvait pas ce battre contre le chef de la team... Heureusement que Shirona était la pour réglé le soucis. Handsome avait confiance en le maître de la ligue, elle était assez puissante pour le terrassé

"Si je te bats, tu nous laisses partir avec Sonoko!" Fit Shirona

Akagi posa enfin son regard sur Shirona. Alors comme ça, elle avait l'audace de vouloir se frotter contre lui ? Parfait, comme ça il pouvait voir a quel point le maître de la ligue était impuissant face a lui. Akagi avait peu à être une sorte de confiance en lui. Shirona en avait entendu parler et espérait que ça serai ça qui lui ferai défaut durant ce combat. Elle confia Sonoko à Handsome et sorti un de ses pokemon. Ce combat nocturne allait bientôt commencer. Et comme avait prévu Shirona, Akagi était trop sûr de lui et fit plusieurs erreurs stratégiques. C'est ainsi qu'Akagi perdit son deuxième combat. Le premier étant celui qu'il avait fait contre cet enfant... Loukas... Pourquoi fallait-il perdre contre des gens aussi peu intelligent ?

"Même la galaxie a besoin de frontière."

Akagi posa sont regard sur Sonoko. Son petit air satisfait rendait fou Akagi. La jeune boss tomba dans les pommes, et les deux infiltrés coururent jusqu'à un centre Pokemon. Il fallait maintenant aller le plus vite possible aux colonnes lances pour faire en sorte qu'AKagi soit bloquer a jamais dans le Monde Distorsion, vu que Giratina allait sans doute intervenir, pour protéger palkia et Dialga. Une fois que Sonoko avait un peu plus de forces, Shirona appelait un de ses pokemon pour aller au plus vite a l'endroit ou devait être Akagi et sans doute aussi Loukas. Sonoko était aussi avec Shirona, la future boss tenait a peine sur ses jambes, mais elle avait insister pour que Shirona l'emmène. Une fois arrivées, Shirona et Sonoko aidèrent Loukas a se repérer dans le monde de Gratina, pour essayer de faire en sorte qu'Akagi ne soit plus en état de faire ses méfaits. Étant donnée que l'équipe de Loukas avait légèrement changer depuis le derniers combat entre le jeune dresseur et Akagi, Shirona n'interféra pas dans le déroulement de l'histoire, le combat entre le maître de la ligue et le boss de Team était trop récent, il pouvait s'adapter a l'équipe de Shirona. Sonoko avait une équipe trop faible pour l'instant pour prétendre a vouloir se battre contre Akagi. Ce dernier perdit son combat contre Loukas... Il comprenait que quoiqu'il fasse, il y aurai toujours quelqu'un a ses trousses. Akagi devait s'avouer vaincu désormais.

"Un jour, vous vous allez vous réveiller dans le monde parfait que je désire."

Suite a cette phrase, Shirona, Loukas et Sonoko partirent du monde Distorsion. Ce dernier se ferma directement derrière les trois personnes venant de sortir. C'est a partir de ce jour ou on a cesser d'entendre parler de la team galaxie et de la team galaxie. Sonoko a enfin pu devenir le chef de sa propre Team et elle vie également assez paisiblement et essaye de faire ce quelle peut pour maintenir la paix en Sinnoh, en attendant qu'elle change de région et trouve un but en temps que Chef de team.


End file.
